While there are, in the prior art, a plurality of wire connector crimping devices, such devices are not entirely satisfactory. For example, prior art devices are difficult to use in locating and retaining the connector in position prior to squeezing, lacking in the ability to optimally crimp a wide variety of connector sizes, being difficult to properly orient the connector crimping, and presenting difficulty in removing crimped connectors.